delongofandomcom-20200213-history
Ritz
Ritz is the capital and most populous city of the province of Vue Baie in the Région Ritzien on the Notre Péninsule Blixien region (Blixian Peninsula region) of Vue Baie. It is situated on the basin of the Rivère La Ritz: the Oilman Harbour (Baie Pétrolier), along with the entire Région Ritzien and Sienfield, which is situated on the Bight/Harbour edge. The city has a population of over 5.8 million and a metropolis area of nearly 20 million. Those population totals do not include an additional 4.2 million university students, primarily in Ritz. The area was first settled in 1813 by its mayor Jean Delaveau and his family and friends, however there has been evidence of Indigenous settlements along the Nouvelle Seine since the 900s CE. Jean Delaveau was one of the biggest supporters of a Blixian nation besides Ronald Kay Blix. The city has since turned into a French-language anchor of the nation and the world. It is one of the most visited cities in Delongo, after South Blix and before Rupertland. It is ranked as the fourth best city to visit and the fifth best city to live in according to The Delongonian. It has become one of the world's major cities, and was on the edge of surpassing South Blix as the cultural anchor of the nation until the Great Blix Depression hit, which the Région has only recently recovered from. In the centuries since its settlement, Ritz has developed into a global icon of the French language and of Blixian/Delongonian identity. It's Tour de la Souveraineté Blixien (529m, 1907) was one of the tallest structures on earth until the 1960s. Other iconic structures include the Arc Delaveau, Le Dôme de Ritz, la Musée des Beaux-Arts de Ritz, the campuses of the Université Française en Vue Baie, and many more. The central business district, Le Mur, is the largest dedicated business district in any French-speaking city, hosting over 900,000 daily workers and the majority of the Région's skyscrapers. The Quartier d'Havre is the centre for tourism and entertainment in the city, while the Vieux Ville is the home of government and also handles a lot of tourism. Tourism La Région Ritzien is one of the most popular tourist destinations on earth. Tourism is concentrated to the arrondisements of Le Mur (including Mur-Nord, Mur-Est, Mur-Sud, and Mur-Ouest), le Quartier Havre, le Vieux-Ville, le Quartier Universitaire, and Cirque Rouen. Tourism is concentrated on several popular streets: * Boul. Rubicam, situated in Le Mur. It is the epicentre of the global French media. Climate Administration Arrondisements Each of Ritz's arrondissements has its own town hall and a directly elected council (conseil d'arrondissement), which, in turn, elects an arrondissement mayor. Grandes Arrondisements Several of the arrondisements form larger Grandes Arrondisements. Demographics Language French is spoken by the vast majority of Ritziens (84.3%). Most Ritziens can speak English to a certain degree (52.1%), with 22% saying that they are fluent in English. Other languages spoken include Arabic (7.4%), Spanish (6.2%), Mandarin (5.2%), Italian (4.9%), Cantonese (4.3%), Russian (4%), Portuguese (3.5%), Panjabi (3.2%), Tagalog (2.6%), Urdu (2.1%), Tamil (1.5%), Korean (1.4%), Japanese (1.1%), and other languages (4.2%). Race Ritz is a racially diverse city. 43% of the city was born outside of the PDRD, with the largest country of origin being China, followed by Algeria. Transportation The city is host to a major international airport: Ritz Delaveau International Airport. It is also the hub of the provincial road network and of a major portion of the Blixian Peninsula highway network thanks to major tourism from the UBA and Clifton Area. The city is also home to one of the busiest rapid-transit system in the world: the Ritz Métropolitan, which serves over five million passengers a day. Ritz is at the centre of the national Express system, offering direct connections to Blix and to Matewood via the Ryan Bight Express tunnel, which terminates in Ritz.